


Flowers for my love

by R_I_F_D25



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda open ending, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, i guess, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_I_F_D25/pseuds/R_I_F_D25
Summary: Flowers.Full fucking flowers.He has no idea how me have managed to hide it for this long. It wouldn't be long now. He didn't have much time left, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell the other how he felt.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Flowers for my love

**Author's Note:**

> I legit started this in January and it's been sitting on my phone for months now.  
> Don't judge too hard it was mostly written for my angst loving buds in the RadioDust Discord.

Flowers.

Full _fucking_ flowers.

He has no idea how me have managed to hide it for this long. It wouldn't be long now. He didn't have much time left, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell the other how he felt.

He was the Radio Demon for crying out loud. He didn't _fall on love_. Yet... here he was sitting in his room, staring at the pale pink flowers in his hands. Specks of blood littering the soft petals.

He lets the blossoms in his hand burn to ashes before he gets up and starts his day.

°~♡~°

The first petals started appearing about six monts ago.

Alastor and Angel Dust were getting closer as the weeks went by. They had discovered their mutual love of cooking and dancing. And since they hadn't lived in very different times, their music tastes weren't all that different. Although Angel occasionally preferred some of the newer tunes he found through his phone's internet.

They spent many evenings together, usually with one of them cooking dinner and the other watching or helping wherever they could.

Alastor played soft jazz through his microphone, as today was Angel's turn to cook. The spider was humming along as he danced around the kitchen preparing a meal. Since Angel seemed to have everything under control, Al just sat and watched him. Falling deeper into his thoughts, his smile softer and more genuine than usual.

Angel of course noticed this, stopping mid twirl to look at the deer. "You look like a love sick fool smilin' like that." He noted in a teasing tone.

Alastor simply laughed at the thought. "Don't be absurd, my dear." He said gently shaking his head.

Angel chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Ye ye, how could I forget. The great Radio Demon doesn't _do_ love." He went back to cooking and Alastor continued to stare at the back of the arachnid's head where a pale pink heart lay.

He felt a weird tingling in his chest as his thought drift again, but choose to ignore it.

Later that night he would find the first petal, same beautiful pink as the heart on Angel's head, scratching its way up from his throat.

°~♡~°

A few days later Angel and Alastor had once again closed themselves into the hotel parlor. Music filtering out of the microphone left by the fireplace.

The pair moved perfectly in sync with the music, Alastor twirling Angel around the room, big smiles on both of their faces.

The music ended and they came to a stop. Angel was first to let go and take a step back. "Thanks Al. For doin' this with me." The deer gave him a soft, genuine smile. "I've told you before my dear, you don't need to thank me for anything. I'm just happy to have a dance partner who knows what they're doing, instead of stomping on my feet." This brought a soft chuckles out of the spider. "Still, thank you." Alastor gave a small nod. "My pleasure cher."

He could feel the same strange tingling in his throat again. Only this time he knew what was coming next.

°~♡~°

As weeks pass by the tingling sensation grew into scratching. Coughing fits growing worse and more frequent.

Alastor knew what was causing it, or rather who, but that didn't stop them from spending time together.

He never told anyone. Quickly and discreetly disappearing every time he felt a fit coming. And destroying any evidence that could be left behind.

No one was the wiser.

He guesses this is the reason he finds himself where he is now.

°~♡~°

Alastor was gagging and coughing, barely able to breathe anymore. The beautiful pink and bloodied flowers almost flooding out as tears streamed down his pale face. He was a coward for not telling Angel sooner and this was his punishment. This was how he would meet his end.

He knew that the spider wouldn't have reciprocated his feeling anyway. He was _a monster, a murderer, a cannibal_. Alastor deserved to die for everything he had done.

He laid on the floor of his hotel room, his breathing becoming shallower by the minute. Black spots beginning to appear in his vision as he hacks up even more flowers and blood.

'So this is where it ends.' He thinks to himself. 'Dying cold and alone, like he was always meant to.'

"I'm so sorry Angel." He whispers as the world around him finally goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
